You're Mine!
by delusionalcookie
Summary: When Yuma asks IA to be his girlfriend, she is initially excited. Yet her tsundere tendencies get the better of her and her jealousy only increases as she sees the other girls flirting with him. Don't they know that he belongs to her?


IA felt her blood boil at the sight of him chatting up Luka. How dare he! She can't believe she said yes to this guy!

She peeked around a corner and saw Luka put her hand on his chest, admiring him. He had a hand behind his head, acting all bashful. His face was red as if her attentions embarrassed him. Liar!

Luka was so tall, so pretty, so elegant, and most of all… so _well-endowed_!

IA knew her modest breasts would never grow to match Luka's. She balled her hand into a fist; her nails digging into her palm.

"Yuma! What do you think you're doing!"

To her satisfaction, he froze in shock. Luka ran her hand along his well-defined abs while making eye contact with IA. She grinned maliciously.

IA _hated_ her!

"Yuma's just showing me the results of his… training," Luka told her.

"Keep your hands off of him!" IA seethed with rage. How dare she touch him!

IA pouted and stuck her arms down her sides as Luka walked off, oozing with confidence. She turned to look at Yuma, she was so mad at him!

"How could you! I knew I shouldn't have said yes, you're just like other boys!" IA fumed.

Yuma looked at her and patted her head. She let it happen, she told herself.

"It's cute when you're jealous, IA," he said.

"How come is it every time I see you between classes you're talking to some girl?" IA asked him harshly.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm all yours."

"Not that I care, idiot."

Yuma pulled her into a hug and tried to kiss her, but she pulled away and only let him give her a peck on the cheek.

"Not in public, stupid!" she chided him.

IA pulled away from him and went to her next class without another word. He was so stupid with his chiseled abs and defined pecs…

It's been a month already, and he still walks around showing off to other girls.

Well, he wouldn't get the chance to today! IA left class early and was waiting for Yuma as he walked out. She grabbed his arm and led him to his locker, shooting Luka a dirty look as she passed her. Meiko was with her and they pointed at her and laughed. She'd show them!

IA waited while he put his books away. He closed his locker without taking his bag out.

"Not going to bring anything home?" she looked at him with skepticism.

"Well, I'm coming home with you, right?" he said nonchalantly. IA felt herself flush.

"N-no! Idiot! Why would you think that!" She pushed him away and walked towards the entrance.

She knew he was following her, but when she turned around, she saw Meiko pushing herself close to him, whispering something into his ear. IA rushed towards them.

"Back off, slut!" IA shoved Meiko back.

"Ooh, you gonna hurt me, little girl? Maybe if you looked like a real woman…" Meiko puffed out her chest, emphasizing her point.

"IA, calm down," Yuma said, sighing.

"Oh, hey!" Oh great, what was she doing here.

"Hey Miku!" Yuma greeted her. Stupid twin-tales.

"Wanna walk me home?" Miku glared at IA.

"No, he's walking me home! Get lost, you overrated diva!" IA told her.

"Oh so now you want me to walk you home?" Yuma asked her.

"S-shut up, idiot, do your duty as a boyfriend!" Yuma just laughed at her and took her hand.

"Can you believe her? I can't believe Yuma went for her. He could've had me," Meiko said, raising her voice so that IA could hear her even as she walked away.

"Ugh, I know. I mean, even I have bigger tits than she does! At least I have more fans!" Miku laughed.

IA's face burned. She'd show them.

"IA, you ok?" Yuma asked her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Stupid girls! What do they have I don't!"

Yuma stayed quiet. She looked at him, trying to search his expression for some clue. He looked straight ahead.

She decided to not say anything the rest of the way home.

Her house was smaller than the others on the block, and when they stopped in front of it Yuma looked at her. She stared back, unsure of what to say.

"Cute house, anyone home?"

"No, I live alone," IA told him. Wait, did he even pay attention to her? Didn't she tell him that before? She opened her mouth, but he put a finger on it.

"IA, I'm making a joke. I know you live alone," he removed his finger and took her hand in his.

They went up to the front door, IA unlocking it and leading him inside. There was only a single bedroom that the door lay open to. A living room was off to the left and the dining room and kitchen were on the right.

She heard the telltale tap of fingers against a touchscreen. She spun around and grabbed the phone from his hand. Who was he texting at a time like this! She saw _Luka_ and turned around, running into her room and slamming the door behind her. She locked it and sat on her bed.

"IA… Come on…" Yuma said from the other side.

"Shut up! I hate you!" IA felt so angry. She looked at the phone. It was still unlocked. She looked at the texts. She started from the top. Luka sent the first text.

 _Hey! It's Luka._

 _Oh, hey! It's Yuma._

 _Lol I know._

 _Yeah. So, what's up?_

 _I heard you were dating IA, is that true?!_

 _Yeah, we're going out. Why?_

 _Like, wow! I'm just surprised. Not Miku or Meiko?_

 _Nah, I like IA, she's sweet._

Skip forward to today…

 _She's a total loser!_

 _Hey, don't say that!_

 _Lol sorry dude just saying the facts._

 _Did you text me to insult my girlfriend?_

 _No, just know if you ever want an upgrade, I'm here!_

 _I'll bear that in mind, now, please, I'm trying to…_ The message was unsent. IA opened the door and threw the phone at him. He caught it without effort.

"Bear in mind, bear in mind! What does that mean! You going to just use me and leave me, aren't you? You think I'm stupid!" IA snarled at him.

"IA, no, I was trying to tell her to stop!"

IA walked back into her room and turned her back to him, "Just… Go! I don't want to see you!"

She heard the door close. Then she felt as two arms wrapped around her and she was pulled against Yuma. She smelled him, a combination of musk and cologne, and didn't resist.

His whole body was pressed against hers. She bit her lip, wondering what she should do next.

"L-let me go…" She said weakly.

"IA, you're my girlfriend, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Maybe…" she pouted.

She felt Yuma brush his lips across the back of her neck.

"H-hey! Pervert!" she tried to wriggle free, but he had her. He kept kissing her neck, nibbling on her earlobe once finished with her neck.

His hands moved up to cup her modest breasts, "Noo… you idiot… stop..." She felt the first wisps of desire stir inside her.

"Oh, so you don't like it?" he teased her.

"I didn't say that, idiot…"

He took his hands off of her, pulling her shirt up. She lifted her arms up, letting him take it off. Next, IA felt her strapless bra get unhooked and let it fall to the floor.

"D-don't look!" She stammered.

She heard a rustling behind her and, when Yuma pulled her against him again, she felt his bare skin against hers. It felt so good. His hands explored her sides, her stomach. He tickled her navel with his finger. Then, he gently massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers.

IA felt her heart beat rapidly, and she shivered every time he would play with her nipples. She bit her lip, trying to stave off the sounds of pleasure that escaped from her.

Without warning, Yuma spun her around and held her against him. She put her head on his chest and breathed deeply.

"You still like me even though I don't have big boobs like Luka or Meiko?" IA felt a little skeptical, even though they had gone this far.

"IA… you're perfect!" Yuma reassured her. He brought her head up and kissed her deeply. She surrendered to him, accepting his passion.

When he broke the kiss, IA was panting, "You will not leave me for one of them?"

"Of course not," he replied.

"Promise me!" she said.

"IA, I promise! I love you," Yuma said to her.

IA just stood there.

She couldn't speak.

"W-what did you say?" she couldn't believe those words. Impossible.

"I said…" Yuma started.

"Shut up!" IA said and kissed him again. Her tongue searched out his and they locked together. IA fumbled with his belt, trying to get it off of him.

She broke apart to concentrate, getting it undone and taking off his pants. He was wearing a pair of boxers underneath. IA stood up and took off her skirt, showing Yuma the jet black panties that lay beneath it.

IA bit her lip as she looked at him, tracing a finger along his chest.

"IA, you're beautiful!" He told her. She snorted.

"You say that because you want to have sex with me," she looked into his eyes, challenging him.

"No, IA, I want to make love to you," Yuma said. IA stared him in the eye but couldn't see any hint that he was lying to her.

IA nodded and got on her knees, pulling his boxers down. Her eyes widened as she saw just how well-endowed Yuma is. She swallowed, uncertain.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to touch it. IA closed her hand around Yuma's impressive manhood and stroked it with a deliberate slowness. He was already hard, and IA could smell something strange. It was a new smell, something she wasn't familiar with at all. It aroused her, made her want to experience more of it.

She licked the tip of his member, enjoying his gasp of surprise. She loved it! It was delicious; she continued stroking him while running her tongue along his manhood.

She didn't think that she could take the whole thing into her mouth. There was no way! Still, she wrapped her lips around the tip and did her best. With gradual motions she managed to fit him into her mouth farther and farther until she felt like she could fit no more.

"Oh, IA! That feels amazing…" Yuma moaned as she continued pleasuring him orally. IA managed to fit even more of him inside her mouth but couldn't seem to get any more. The smell was driving her insane and her she rubbed herself with her other hand, her panties already slick with her juices.

She kept going until she felt a hand on her chin. She pulled back, letting his member fall from her open mouth. It glistened with her saliva. She wanted him inside her.

"It's my turn, IA," he said, his voice like velvet. Yuma helped her up and brought her to the bed where she lay down. She shut her legs, denying him access to what he wanted. He smiled and kissed her, starting with her feet and working his way up her legs, taking his time.

She couldn't help it anymore! IA opened her legs, and he kissed her thighs, her hips, anywhere but her womanhood. She tried to force him too, but he only resisted and teased her belly button with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her breasts, taking his time with each of her nipples. Licking them until they became so sensitive she cried out with pleasure when they were touched, then sucking on them until they were soft.

Then, and only then, did he give her what she wanted. He ran his tongue along her labia, teasing her clit at random. IA put her hands on his head.

"Come on!" she encouraged him. She gasped a moment later as she felt his tongue enter her. She squirmed, closing her thighs around his head so he couldn't escape.

She was close, so close, "Right there, right there!"

She arched her back, her climax shaking her entire body. She parted her legs and let him go. His face was half drenched in her fluids.

She put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat quicker than it ever had in her life. He positioned himself above her and took hold of his manhood, resting it at her opening.

"Put it inside," she pleaded, wanting to feel him in her.

"Ok, IA," he replied. She felt, rather than saw, him enter her, and she gripped the bedsheets with both hands, twisting them as his substantial member pushed further into her.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she blurted out. Still, he wasn't even completely inside her yet.

"You like that?" Yuma said, his voice sensuous.

She nodded shyly, grinding her teeth. He was fully inside her. He thrust, and IA locked eyes with him, pleading for him to come closer. She wanted to embrace him, to dig her nails into his back. He bent over, his arms at her sides. She wrapper her arms around his torso and her legs around his hips, forcing him into her.

He thrusted harder, hitting her erogenous zone, "Like that, just like that!" She said to him. The pleasure was unreal, and he grits his teeth as her nails dug into him. Suddenly, she felt him somehow getting even bigger inside of her. This was it!

"Cum inside me! Do it!" She breathed into his ear. He locked his mouth together with hers as, with one final thrust, he climaxed inside her.

The first shot of his seed sent IA over the edge, and she trembled as she came once again, squeezing down on his manhood. He moaned in pleasure as he continued to cum.

IA let go of him, her limbs collapsing onto the bed. He gently lay himself on top of her, kissing her tenderly. She responded to his kisses, and they stayed that way for a while.

When they separated, he pulled out of her and she covered herself with her hand, but that didn't stop a stream of his seed from coming out of her. She pulled her hand away and saw that her hand was now covered in his semen.

She brought it to her mouth and licked it while he watched. It was an interesting flavor. A little salty. She licked it again. Not too bad, she thought.

He stood up and offered a tissue to her. She accepted it and covered her womanhood, standing up with Yuma's help and then making her way to the bathroom.

She stood in the shower, letting the hot water course over her as his seed continued to drip out of her. How can there be so much? Yuma was busy washing himself off in the sink. When she was done, he offered her a towel which she wrapped around herself.

"IA, thank you," he said.

"For what?" she was at a loss.

"That was incredible, you're an amazing girl."

"Idiot…" she said, but she smiled at him.

"Do you want me to dry your hair? It's so long it must be hard for you to do it yourself," Yuma offered.

It surprised IA, she wasn't expecting this, "Y-yeah, sure…" she agreed.

He took her brush, and they sat in the living room together. She was on a small ottoman while he sat on the couch, brushing her long, white-blonde hair. For the first time, IA felt comfortable with him. They sat in companionable silence while he did an exquisite job of brushing her considerable mass of hair. He never got it caught on tangle and was smooth and consistent with his motions.

IA had never had her hair brushed like this before, it felt incredible. He took his time, and it was dark by the time he had finished. Her hair shone when she looked in the mirror, and she hugged Yuma tightly.

"Thank you! That was incredible. I've never had my hair brushed that well…" IA put her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"I really liked it, it's so beautiful," he told her. She smiled at him.

"You know how you said you loved me before?" she asked him shyly.

"Yeah, and I love you, IA."

"I love you too, Yuma!" she told him, kissing him once again. When they finally broke apart, Yuma helped her change the sheets before they changed into something more appropriate for nighttime.

"Stay with me tonight?" IA asked him.

"Of course!" he assured her.

They got under the covers and IA snuggled up against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and she couldn't image anything else making her happier. Soon, she felt her fatigue catch up to her, and she drifted off in Yuma's arms, her satisfaction immense.


End file.
